Sangue e Chocolate
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: Bucareste sempre foi uma cidade que guarda muitos mistérios, mas há certas coisas que deveriam permanecer em segredo... UA
1. Chapter 1

_**Sangue e Chocolate**_

**Sinopse**: Bucareste sempre foi uma cidade que guarda muitos mistérios, mas há certas coisas que deveriam permanecer em segredo... [UA [FICHAS ABERTAS.

**Discaimer**: Naruto não me pertence (fala sério, se pertencesse pra que eu ia escrever fics? ¬¬')

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Olá :D essa é a minha primeira fic de fichas de Naruto \o aliás, primeira fic de Naruto xD...

Seguinte, tive uma idéia de fazer essa fic depois de assistir "Sangue e Chocolate" o enredo me chamou a atenção e eu achei que uma história sobre lobisomens com os personagens de Naruto seria interessante...8D

Bem, a história se passa na Romênia, na cidade de Bucareste, onde um bando de lobisomens tenta sobreviver se passando por pessoas comuns, mas que por um descuido acabam tendo sua identidade revelada por algumas pessoas...

Vou precisar tanto de fichas para lobisomens quanto para humanos normais, ok? Ah, sim, tem uma coisa sobre os lobisomens dessa história que eu preciso deixar clara para que não haja erro nas fichas...n.n

"Na lenda do loup garou (lobisomem), eles não são amaldiçoados, e sim abençoados com o dom de se transformarem em lobos; quanto a lua cheia transformá-los em lobos, isso foi deturpado. Os loup garou podem se transformar quando quiserem, a mente domina o corpo, eles acreditam que vão se transformar e aí se transformam. Supostamente pode-se matá-los com prata e também com fogo. E você não se torna um deles se for mordido. Você nasce loup garou ou não nasce. E dizem que se você ferir um loup garou e ele sangrar, ele mostra, por um instante, quem realmente é. Dá para ver nos olhos..."

Agora vamos à ficha...

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Raça** (lobisomem ou humano):

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Profissão **(se tiver):

**História** (nada muito mirabolante e nem parentesco com outros personagens):

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Manias:**

**Fobia:**

**Hobbies:**

**Roupas** (normal e em festas):

**Par** (3 opções):

**O que acha dele(a):**

**O que ele(a) acha de você:**

**Cena especial:**

-

_**Personagens disponíveis**_

Naruto

Sasuke

Neji

Itachi

Gaara

Shikamaru

Lee

Haku

Sai

Sasori

Deidara

Temari

Hinata

TenTen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Espero que se inscrevam n.n as fichas vão ser escolhidas por criatividade, então caprichem! ;D e as fichas estarão abertas até dia 22/11. Qualquer dúvida é só mandar por review ou PM. Boa sorte!

Beijos,

**Dri Lioncourt **


	2. Aviso

_**Aviso:**_

Gente, eu esqueci de colocar o _Kiba_ entre as opções xD então ele também está valendo, ok?

E respondendo a pergunta da **Camis **a fic se passa no ano atual ;D

Estou esperando mais fichas e dia 22 saem os escolhidos!

beijos


	3. Escolhidos

_**Sangue e Chocolate**_

**Sinopse**: Bucareste sempre foi uma cidade que guarda muitos mistérios, mas há certas coisas que deveriam permanecer em segredo...

**Discaimer**: Naruto não me pertence (fala sério, se pertencesse pra que eu ia escrever fics? ¬¬')

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gentee...quantas fichas maravilhosas eu recebi 8D sério, amei todas e as histórias estavam ótimas...tive várias idéias enquanto lia algumas. Bem, mas sabem como é, né? tenho que escolher apenas algumas -.- minhas desculpas para quem não conseguiu vaga na fic, por mim, colocava todo mundo, mas personagens demais me atrapalham e eu ia acabar abandonando a fic...espero que entendam, quem sabe em uma próxima não conseguem vaga:D ah, eu troquei o Lee pelo Kakashi, já que ninguém quis ele xD.

-

_**Escolhidos e pares:**_

Naruto – Tsuki Akae (Wuahana) – _**Adorei a ficha :D a Tsuki vai fazer um ótimo par com o Naruto-kun n.n**_

Sasuke – Aída das Costas (Mari Sushi) – _**Taí o Sasukemo pra você! xD nossa, eu A-M-E-I a sua ficha! Ri demais com ela, principalmente na parte do "o que acha dele" xDD já até imaginei uma cena do Sasuke derrubando acidentalmente (?) um dos vasos de pimenta da Aída...:P**_

Neji – Tsukihime Reiko (xRei-chan)

Itachi – Katharina Strauss (Aredhel Black) – _**Aredhel-san! \o fiquei tão feliz com a sua review, já disse que eu AMO suas personagens? 8D a Katharina é perfeita para a fic! T-T tão triste a história dela...ah, cuide bem do Itachi-san, hein! ;D**_

Gaara – Makie Yonezawa (x Kaori x) – _**Gaara todinho pra você! Cuida bem dele viu? ;D ah, eu adorei a personalidade da Makie 8D**_

Shikamaru – Kairi Hayashi (Konoha Sisters)

Kakashi – Lily Contarell (Miyo Kyouhei) - _**coloquei você com ele, tudo bem? n//n**_

Haku – Mitsuki Kanako (Hanna Yin-Yang) – _**Verdade que é a primeira personagem "séria" que você faz? O.o porque ela ficou ótima 8D...enquanto lia a ficha já até imaginei ela dando umas indiretas (suuper diretas) para o Haku xD**_

Sai – Hakai Mayu (Svit-kona) – _**Não deu para ser o Itachi T-T aceita o Sai? 8D**_

Kiba – Sarah Williams (Nanetys) – _**Adorei a sua ficha! A Sarah é um amor n.n ver o kiba-kun cuidando dela vai ser tããão fofo ;D**_

Sasori - Yuki Tsukihime (S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2) – _**OMG! Nunca vi alguém tão viciada no Sasori xDD seria muita maldade minha se eu não deixasse você com ele, sem contar que a ficha está ótima ;D ah, sim, poderia mudar o sobrenome da sua personagem? É que já tem uma Tsukihime na história n.n **_

Deidara – Alexa Verona Lancaster (Larry A.K McDowell) – _**A-D-O-R-E-I a Alexa! A profissão dela veio a calhar para algo que eu tinha em mente pra fic xD aproveite bem o Deidara 8D ah, ficou faltando preencher "o que gosta" e "o que não gosta" na sua ficha...pode mandar pra mim? n.n **_

Temari – Jacques DeMolay (Rodrigo DeMolay)

Hinata - Reeb Sullivan (.bru-chan xP) – _**Nossa, o Reeb ficou ótimo, A-M-E-I ele 8D, tem certeza de que é o primeiro personagem masculino que você faz? Porque ficou muito bom xD **_

TenTen – Mikael Roa William (Mikael Roa-kun)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Não tenho previsão para quando vai sair o primeiro capítulo, vai depender da minha criatividade xD mas já vou avisando que eu sou um pouco lerda para escrever e também não trabalho sob pressão u.u mas vou fazer o máximo para atualizar logo! E quem não tiver feito a parte da cena, se quiser mandar agora eu vou adorar 8D se não eu mesma faço xDD. É só... ;D

Beijos,

**Dri Lioncourt **


	4. wouldn't you like see something strange?

_**Sangue e Chocolate**_

**Sinopse**: Bucareste sempre foi uma cidade que guarda muitos mistérios, mas há certas coisas que deveriam permanecer em segredo...

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence (fala sério, se pertencesse pra que eu ia escrever fics? ¬¬')

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Capítulo 1 – Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

Um enorme lobo negro ergueu a cabeça para o céu, seus olhos amarelos se detiveram a contemplar a lua crescente por um instante, para logo depois soltar um uivo que pôde ser ouvido a vários metros de distância. Era um uivo também capaz de fazer uma pessoa adulta tremer da cabeça aos pés ao imaginar qual criatura poderia ter emitido tal som.

Em questão de poucos minutos, ao redor do lobo negro começaram a aparecer muitos outros lobos, vários deles também tinham a pelagem negra, havia também muitos outros de pelagem marrom, branca ou cinza, mas um entre eles chamava mais a atenção, um lobo de pêlos rubros, algo que seria no mínimo raro em uma espécie de lobos comuns.

Mas não poderia se dizer isso daqueles lobos, não depois de observá-los com atenção...

O lobo rubro aproximou-se do lobo negro, o qual a pouco havia emitido o uivo, chamando todos ali. Quando estava a uma distância de pouco mais de dois metros, o lobo rubro, postou-se de pé, mantendo todo o peso do corpo apenas nas patas traseiras. Só que estas já não eram mais as patas de um lobo, modificavam-se com uma velocidade impressionante, assim como todo o restante do corpo do animal, garras e dentes diminuíam; pêlos desapareciam como se nunca houvessem estado ali e logo não era mais possível identificar nenhum traço sequer da figura de um lobo onde agora se encontrava um garoto. Um garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhos verde-água que olhava com um resquício de tédio para os lobos se transformando em homens e mulheres a sua volta.

- Itachi, porque chamou todos nós aqui? – perguntou, não o ruivo, mas uma garota de olhos e cabelos azul-claros, com uma franja bastante comprida chegando até o início do peito, o cabelo estava solto, espalhando-se pelas costas da garota. – Você não deveria agir como se fosse nosso líder. – ela acrescentou, com uma pontada de cinismo na voz.

O lobo negro, que agora tinha a forma de um rapaz de cabelos e olhos pretos, com duas marcas logo abaixo dos olhos (alguém pode me dizer o que seriam essas marcas? xD) pareceu não notar ou apenas ignorou o cinismo da Loup Garou, apenas mexeu um pouco a cabeça para o lado, indicando uma direção.

- Há caçadores por aqui, Kanako, parece que resolveram verificar se os ataques de lobos na semana passada foram obra dos Loup Garou. – ele disse tudo calmamente, como se a situação em si não representasse um único risco.

- Ah, que ótimo! – dessa vez quem se pronunciou foi um rapaz de curtos cabelos castanhos, ele carregava nos braços um filhote de lobo branco. – Tudo graças ao Gaara! – bufou irritado.

- É muito fácil falar... – o ruivo, de nome Gaara se pronunciou. – Mas você estava junto e não fez nada para impedir, Kiba. – ele completou com desdém.

Kiba apenas resmungou algo inaudível enquanto acariciava os pêlos do pequeno lobo em seus braços. Aparentemente o que Gaara dissera era verdade, e ele não tinha como se defender.

- Oh, não vão brigar agora, vão? Eu me sentiria tão mal com isso... – Kanako comentou de modo extremamente cínico, mas se os outros não a conhecessem bem, certamente achariam que as palavras dela eram verdadeiras, uma vez que a garota sabia ser cínica com perfeição.

- Não se preocupe, Kanako-chan, não vai haver briga por aqui. – um outro rapaz, que até então tinha se mantido calado falou, estampando um sorriso calmo no rosto. Ele possuía cabelos negros bastante compridos e olhos da mesma cor.

Bem, talvez ainda houvesse alguém capaz de ser enganado pelo cinismo de Kanako...

- Vocês estão se desviando do assunto. – Itachi novamente falou, antes que outro Loup Garou resolvesse fazer mais um comentário.

- Hunf! Não vejo motivo para reunir tantos de nós aqui, sempre existiram caçadores atrás dos Loup Garou. Isso nunca foi motivo de alarde. – Kiba voltou a falar, desta vez mantinha uma expressão séria.

- E você está certo. Nunca _foi_ algo para se preocupar...só que dessa vez é diferente.

- Uhn? Diferente como? – Kanako perguntou, pois até então estivera observando a reação de seus amigos.

- Simples. Tem muito mais informações sobre nós agora, além de estarem muito mais bem equipados. – Gaara respondeu de modo automático, antes que qualquer outro o fizesse.

- E também, se acabarem com nossos disfarces de "pessoas normais" vai haver problemas muito maiores, não somos mais tão numerosos como antigamente...

- Então, o que vamos fazer?

- Matar todos eles, antes que nos descubram...

Um sorriso assassino estampou a maioria das faces dos presentes, afinal podiam ser metade humanos, mas o instinto natural de sobrevivência sempre falava mais alto em situações como aquela...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uma garota de longos cabelos pretos e olhos verdes bocejou longamente enquanto encarava a tela de seu computador.

- Porcaria de computador! – ela falou irritada, tentando acessar uma página qualquer. – Eu realmente _preciso_ saber mais sobre os Loup Garou e você não está me ajudando em nada! – ela reclamou, encarando a tela mais de perto, como se aquilo pudesse fazer a máquina atender aos seus pedidos.

Kairi Hayashi era sempre assim, o humor instável era sua característica mais marcante, poderia estar totalmente calma e no momento seguinte se irritar com tudo e isso apenas por conta de uma palavra ou ação. Era bastante inteligente e tinha uma sede imensa sobre informações de mitos e lendas e por esse mesmo motivo escolhera a profissão de historiadora, uma vez que estaria muito mais alerta a qualquer informação.

- Há! Finalmente resolveu cooperar não foi? – ela falou, com um sorriso estampado no rosto, vendo que tinha conseguido acessar a informação que queria. – Bem, já estava mais do que na hora.

Ela se endireitou na cadeira e se pôs a trabalhar...quem sabe não encontraria alguma informação interessante naquela noite?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Não muito longe dali, Alexa Lancaster parecia estar tendo mais sucesso em sua pesquisa do que Kairi. A inglesa de cabelos num tom de vermelho escuro que caíam sobre os ombros em cachos e olhos bicolores, o direito verde claro e o esquerdo azul escuro havia escolhido um modo mais antigo de pesquisa, mas que a seu ver lhe trazia maiores resultados.

Ela estava sentada sozinha na sala de leitura da biblioteca da Universidade Central de Bucareste, cercada de uma variedade incrível de livros, alguns apresentavam páginas amareladas devido a sua idade. O horário de visita já tinha passado há muito tempo, mas por ser uma historiadora de renome, ela tinha lá seus privilégios. Poder visitar a melhor biblioteca da cidade a hora em que quisesse era um deles.

Ergueu os olhos para o grande relógio prateado na parede oposta. 11:30h, suspirou longamente, mesmo se tivesse adiantando algo, certamente ela não sairia de lá antes do amanhecer, tamanha era a quantidade de livros que tinha para inspecionar, mas o pior é que ela não fazia idéia de nem por onde começar. Só que ela não iria se deixar intimidar com o tamanho da 'tarefa' que tinha pela frente, sua determinação a impedia de fazer algo assim.

Esfregou os olhos numa tentativa de afastar o sono eminente, tateou a mesa a procura da garrafa de café que havia sido deixada ali a pouco, agradecendo mentalmente a alma solidária da secretária que antes de sair havia feito o café. Serviu-se de uma boa dose, sentindo-se lentamente um pouco mais desperta, munida de um sorriso ela tirou de cima de uma das pilhas a sua frente um livro vermelho, que na capa trazia o desenho de uma cabeça de lobo. Abriu as páginas um pouco gastas e começou sua pesquisa, vendo gradativamente que escolhera o lugar certo para obter informações. É, aquela seria uma longa noite...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Droga, Lily, só você mesmo para ter a idéia de passear com os cachorros no meio da noite! – falava nervosa uma garota de cabelos pretos bastante lisos que chegavam até os ombros e olhos castanhos bastante vivos. – Não sei porque resolvi vir junto com você! – ela falou, mais para si mesma do que para a amiga.

- Unh? – a outra garota estava uma tanto distraída para dar atenção a reclamação da amiga. Ela possuía cabelos na cor cobre-claro, anelados até o meio das costas e seus olhos eram de um cinza quase negro. – Ora, Sarah, nem está tão tarde assim! – ela lhe deu um sorriso meigo.

- Ah, claro. – a morena bufou revirou os olhos. Não era de seu feitio ser mal humorada, mas andar a noite praticamente sozinha a estava assustando, e isso mudava completamente o seu estado de espírito.

- Vamos, se anima, está uma noite linda! – Lily sorriu novamente indicando a lua com a cabeça, pois mantinha suas duas mãos ocupadas segurando firmemente as coleiras de dois pastores alemães.

- É, realmente...você tem razão. – ela encarou a lua crescente com um pequeno sorriso. – mas isso não muda o fato de que podemos ser atacadas a qualquer momento, a gente deveria voltar... – ela falou com um fio de voz.

Lily parou de andar um instante, observando os cachorros a sua frente, ambos um pouco ofegantes, ela voltou-se para Sarah, que a encarava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Parece que os dois já se cansaram de andar – ela disse, enquanto se abaixava para acariciar o pêlo do pastor alemão mais próximo. – Acho que já podemos voltar...a não ser que você queira passear mais um pouco...? – ela sorriu de maneira travessa.

- Nem pensar! – a morena a cortou rapidamente, olhando em volta com receio. – Vamos logo antes que apareça alguém! – ela agarrou o pulso da amiga e passou a andar em passos rápidos na direção contrária, voltando pelo caminho que elas tinham percorrido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/A**: Gentee, demorei? Aqui está o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem:D Me desculpem se alguns personagens estão meio OC, mas eu prefiro escrever com eles desse jeito xD Ah, sim, teve gente que inda não apareceu, só no próximo capítulo, se não acho que este ficaria muito sem nexo xP o título, para quem quiser saber a tradução é "garotos e garotas de todas as idades, vocês não gostariam de ver algo estranho?" e é um trecho da música This is Halloween, do filme The Nightmare Before Christmas °¬º (uma das minhas paixões xD).

Bem, como puderam ver eu estou abrindo vagas para caça-lobisomens xD e quem já tem personagem que é Loup Garou ou humano pode mandar ficha também ;D

_**Ficha dos Caçadores:**_

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**História:**

**Porque se tornou um(a) caçador(a):**

**Armas que usa** (lembrem-se, armas que podem ferir um Loup Garou):

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

-

**PS**: Alguém se habilita a _betar_ a fic? #olhinhos pidões#

Sem tempo para responder as reviews, vocês me perdoam dessa vez, né? xD

Acho que é só ;P

Beijos,

**Dri Lioncourt **


	5. Somente mais um dia normal?

_**Sangue e Chocolate**_

**Sinopse**: Bucareste sempre foi uma cidade que guarda muitos mistérios, mas há certas coisas que deveriam permanecer em segredo...

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto ¬¬'...mas eu ainda vou roubá-los e.e

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Capítulo 2 – Somente mais um dia normal? **_

- Ei, você, acorde! – Alexa sentiu-se ser chacoalhada por alguém, enquanto ouvia uma voz distante lhe dizer algo que para ela soava totalmente incompreensível. – Vamos, não vai ficar dormindo aí o dia todo vai? Anda, levante! – a voz soava agora mais enérgica e ela sentiu-se novamente ser sacudida. Aos poucos o estado de torpor do sono foi diminuindo e ela pode pensar com mais clareza. Abriu os olhos quase instantaneamente e se deparou com duas íris verde-água lhe fitando com curiosidade.

Piscou confusa e parou um momento para se situar, reconhecendo imediatamente as inúmeras estantes recheadas de livros a sua volta. Estranho, ela não se lembrava de ter caído no sono enquanto fazia sua pesquisa...

Endireitou-se rapidamente na cadeira, estivera dormindo com a cabeça enfiada no livro com o desenho da cabeça de um lobo, os cabelos estavam totalmente desalinhados, ela afastou algumas mechas que cobriam parcialmente seu rosto e bocejou longamente.

Só aí que realmente se deu conta da figura parada bem próxima de si. Uma garota de cabelos castanho-claros bem compridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e dona dos olhos verde-água que a haviam encarado a pouco. Alexa a observou com mais cuidado, mesmo estando sentada, a garota de pé ficava poucos centímetros mais alta que ela, era bastante baixinha e a arqueóloga presumiu que ela não teria mais do que treze anos de idade.

- Ah, finalmente acordou! – a garota sorriu para ela de modo amável e Alexa reconheceu a voz que tinha lhe acordado. – Achei que fosse ficar a manhã inteira aí...

- Hã? Manhã inteira...? – ela perguntou confusa. Tudo bem ter cochilado por algumas horas, mas dormir até de manhã já era um exagero.

A garota pareceu achar engraçada a confusão dela, alargando o seu sorriso.

- Sim, já é de manhã. – ela disse, com o tom de voz divertido. – Parece que você pegou no sono enquanto estava...uhn...procurando alguma coisa? – ela arriscou um palpite, enquanto se dirigia a janela mais próxima, puxando as cortinas para que um pouco de luz banhasse o ambiente.

- É, foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. – Alexa respondeu de modo simpático, procurando ajeitar com as mãos os cabelos cor bordô.

- Certo... – a garota pareceu refletir um instante. – Ah, que falta de educação a minha, nem me apresentei! Sou Naname Sayu, nova bibliotecária daqui. – ela estendeu a mão para Alexa com um sorriso.

- Alexa Lancaster, arqueóloga. – ela apertou a mão que Sayu mantinha estendida. – Ahn...que mal lhe pergunte, mas...não é muito nova para trabalhar aqui? – ela perguntou, curiosa, ao que a garota a sua frente soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Bem, eu posso não parecer...mas tenho 23 anos. – ela sorriu divertida, vendo que as feições de Alexa mudavam de curiosidade para espanto.

- Sério? – Sayu confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e Alexa sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada pelo modo indelicado como tinha perguntado a respeito da idade da garota. – Oh...me desculpe então, eu não...

- Sem problemas. – a outra a interrompeu no meio da frase. – Já estou acostuma a ser confundida assim. – ela encarou a inglesa nos olhos, fazendo que com esta desviasse o olhar inconscientemente. – Mas, você não deveria ter saído depois que o horário de funcionamento da biblioteca terminou? – ela perguntou, com curiosidade evidente na voz.

- A maioria deveria sair sim, só que digamos que eu tenha "passe livre" para entrar na biblioteca a hora que quiser. – ela respondeu de prontidão a pergunta.

- Interessante... – Sayu comentou. – E estava pesquisando sobre o que?

- Ah, sobre lendas e mitos, Loup Garou para ser mais específica. – ela estava começando a se sentir incomodada com a torrente de perguntas de Sayu, mas ela parecia ser tão amável que Alexa não via nenhum mal em lhe contar sobre o que estivera fazendo antes de cair no sono em cima dos livros.

- Loup Garou? É, acho que eu já ouvi falar sobre eles... – por um momento o sorriso doce da garota vacilou e ela assumiu uma expressão fria e seus olhos brilharam de um jeito maligno. Tudo não durou alguns poucos segundos, mas foram suficientes para que Alexa percebesse a mudança.

- Suponho que sim, essa lenda é bastante famosa em Bucareste. – a inglesa respondeu um pouco mais séria, prestando atenção nas reações da garota a sua frente para ver se conseguia captar alguma outra mudança. Nada. – Bem, muito obrigada por ter me acordado, senhorita Nanami, não vou mais perturbá-la, deve ter bastante trabalho, vou indo. – ela se levantou e se despediu de Sayu.

- Não me perturbou de modo algum – novamente aquele sorriso amável. – e pode me chamar de Sayu.

- Tudo bem. Mais uma vez, obrigada...Sayu. Até mais. – ela acenou para a garota e se dirigiu para a porta de saída com passos firmes. Estranha essa tal de Sayu...e o que tinha acontecido com a antiga bibliotecária para ser substituída de uma hora para outra?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aída corria apressado por entre a multidão de pessoas nas ruas de Bucareste, era horário de pico, aquele intervalo em que as pessoas almoçam para logo voltar ao turno da tarde. E ela estava atrasada, tinha acabado de sair da faculdade de psicologia e precisava ir para seu emprego de meio período numa loja de bebidas, a bastante conhecida Chivas Bell's.

Bufou irritada enquanto tentava abrir espaço em meio a multidão, sabia que se chegasse atrasada, por mínimo que fosse, teria que ouvir o sermão de Tsunade-sama. Algo que era, definitivamente, um péssimo modo de começar o horário de serviço.

Acelerou o passo e depois de muito esforço conseguiu chegar onde desejava. Abriu a porta da loja, fazendo com que um barulho de sinos ecoasse por todo o local. Ela fechou os olhos irritada, tentando conter o impulso de arrancar aqueles malditos sinos da porta e entrou com cuidado no recinto.

Não demorou muito até que uma mulher loira, de seios extremamente avantajados e uma cara de poucos amigos aparecesse por detrás de uma cortina que separava os fundos da loja. Ela encarou a ruiva a sua frente, o olhar mostrando que não estava nem um pouco satisfeita. Percebendo o perigo iminente, Aída resolveu tomar a dianteira.

- Me desculpe pelo atraso, Tsunade-sama. – ela começou em tom respeitoso. – Tive que terminar alguns trabalhos da faculdade. – mentiu prontamente, na verdade tinha se atrasado para retocar a maquiagem a arrumar melhor os cabelos, mas esperava que a outra acreditasse em suas palavras.

- Hunf...por hoje passa. – ela virou-se para sair, mas sem antes lançar um olhar zangado para Aída. – Se atrasar de novo... – ela fez uma pausa, provavelmente esperando causar mais impacto. - ...desconto tudo do seu salário!

A ruiva mordeu a lábio inferior para conter um xingamento, não podia se dar ao luxo de perder aquele emprego. Tsunade podia ser mandona e exigente, mas até que lhe pagava bem pelo serviço. Ela precisou de muita força de vontade para conter seus impulsos de ir correndo atrás da loira para esganá-la.

Ao invés disso, sentou-se calmamente atrás do balcão, colocou a bolsa que carregava no colo e tirou de lá de dentro um envelope pequeno, com o desenho de uma pimenta impresso e depositou-o em cima do balcão com todo o cuidado.

- Ah, minhas pimentinhas, só vocês para espantarem o baixo astral desse lugar. – ela suspirou contente, fitando o pacotinho de sementes com certa ternura. Estava tão distraída com suas 'pimentinhas' que nem tinha notado o sino da porta da loja tocar outra vez.

- Hun...com licença... – falou uma voz fria bem próxima a ela.

- Sim, em que posso ajudar? – ela perguntou de modo educado. Se tinha se assustado com aquela voz, havia disfarçado muito bem. Olhou para o dono da voz sem muito interesse aparente, vendo que se tratava de um rapaz de olhos e cabelos negros e pele pálida, muito bonito por sinal.

- Preciso falar com Tsunade-sama. – ele não mudou em nada o tom de voz frio, apenas lançou um olhar discreto para o pacote de sementes em cima do balcão, como se achasse aquilo a coisa mais idiota do mundo. Olhar que foi claramente percebido pela ruiva.

- São sementes de pimenta. – ela respondeu a pergunta que ele nem ao menos tinha feito. – Gosto de pimentas porque elas percebem a energia negativa dos lugares. – e vendo que ele continuava indiferente diante da explicação dela, acrescentou. – Se estas sementes já estivessem plantadas aposto que teriam murchado no momento que você entrou na loja.

Ele pareceu surpreso com as palavras dela por um instante, mas logo depois a fitou com desprezo evidente.

- Não me lembro te ter perguntado nada a respeito, muito menos pedido a sua opinião. – a voz agora carregava um leve tom de ameaça, que não surtiu o efeito esperado na jovem. Ela continuava a fitá-lo com a mesma expressão, parecia até mesmo estar se divertindo a suas custas!

- Oh! Desculpe a minha intromissão. – ela falou de modo irônico, não lamentava nem um pouco ter implicado com o rapaz, mas se ele viera procurar Tsunade ali, provavelmente era um cliente e ela precisava pelo menos se esforçar para tratá-lo bem. Algo que estava lhe parecendo muito difícil no momento. – Ela está lá dentro, primeira porta a direita.

- Hunf... – ele nem ao menos se dera ao trabalho de agradecer, simplesmente passara por ela como se esta não estivesse mais ali e se dirigiu para o local indicado.

- Emo mal-agradecido!... – ela sussurrou baixinho para si mesma, logo depois voltou toda sua atenção para as suas 'pimentinhas'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reeb Sullivan acordou instantaneamente quando o primeiro feixe de luz solar passou direto por sua janela, iluminando por completo o seu rosto jovem. Ainda um pouco cansado ele se pos de pé, esfregando os olhos enquanto se alongava um pouco.

Havia tido uma noite não muito boa, mais uma vez não tinha conseguido controlar sua transformação e passara a maior parte da madrugada perambulando pela floresta em sua forma de lobo. Fazia somente poucas horas que ele tinha conseguido voltar a sua forma humana e tentar descansar, nem que fosse um pouco. Mas não havia tempo, já era de manhã e ele precisava começar a trabalhar.

Foi com certa lentidão que ele se dirigiu ao banheiro, a fim de tomar uma longa ducha. Após o banho encarou-se no espelho um pouco embaçado. Foi com alívio que viu refletida a figura de um rapaz de 23 anos de cabelos de um negro voraz, muito rebeldes e bagunçados e olhos de uma tonalidade castanho amarelado. Sempre tinha a impressão de que depois das transformações, quando visse sua imagem refletida em alguma superfície perceberia que tinha virado um monstro. Exatamente igual ao dos muitos filmes de lobisomens – que agora ele não via mais graça nenhuma em assistir.

Vestiu-se e tomou um rápido café da manhã, queria aproveitar as primeiras horas do dia – em que a cidade estava absolutamente calma – para tirar suas fotos, afinal, o trabalho de fotógrafo exigia total concentração. Foi com enorme satisfação que ele encontrou a fonte central da cidade vazia, na verdade, quase vazia. Excerto por uma garota de cabelos azulados que vinham até o meio das costas e olhos perolados. Ela estava sentada na beirada da fonte e tocava os dedos na água distraidamente.

De súbito ele sentiu-se encantado com aquela cena, a garota parecia tão delicada e frágil aos seus olhos...sem se dar conta no início do que estava fazendo, ele aproximou-se dela com passos lentos e incertos, como se temesse que a qualquer momento aquela imagem pudesse se dissolver no ar.

A garota arregalou os olhos assustada ao perceber o rapaz aproximando-se de si, de tão distraída que estava ela nem percebeu que havia mais alguém ali na fonte. Ele percebeu o olhar dela, e congelou no mesmo instante, não sabia porque, mas não queria que ela tivesse medo dele. Deu um leve sorriso de desculpas e se apressou a dizer:

- Me desculpe, eu não queria assustar você... – ele a encarou nos olhos, tentando de algum modo acalmá-la.

- N-não, e-está tudo bem... – o rubor lhe subiu pela face e ela desviou os olhos, constrangida.

- Que bom. – ele suspirou aliviado e sentou-se ao lado dela, vendo que o rubor em suas faces aumentava ainda mais. – Meu nome é Reeb Sullivan. – ele se apresentou.

- Uhn...olá Reeb. – ela pareceu um pouco mais à vontade, o rosto voltando gradativamente a cor natural. – Meu nome é Hinata...Hyuuga Hinata. – ela respondeu, tímida.

- É um prazer, Hinata – ele sorriu para ela. Não fazia idéia de porque estava agindo assim, em circunstâncias normais ele nem sequer cogitaria a hipótese de se aproximar e começar uma conversa com alguém desconhecido, não fazia parte de sua personalidade. Mas parecia que com ela era diferente, de algum modo.

- I-igualmente...Reeb. – ela voltou a corar com o sorriso dele, poderia parecer bobo da parte dela pensar isso, mas era o sorriso mais lindo que ela já tinha visto.

- Uhnn...Hinata...será que eu posso...tirar uma foto sua? – ele perguntou, meio receoso da resposta dela, mostrou a câmera pendurada no pescoço. – É que eu sou fotógrafo, sabe? E o jeito que você estava agora pouco, bem...eu achei que daria uma ótima foto. – ele sorriu nervoso.

- Ahh...c-claro, pode sim. – ela corou ainda mais com o pedido, se é que isto era possível, enquanto ele lhe sorria mais uma vez.

- Certo. – ele tirou a câmera do pescoço e assumiu um ar mais profissional. – Será que você poderia ir um pouco mais para a esquerda? – realmente era incrível como o mundo dava voltas, de uma noite horrível, ele passara para uma adorável manhã.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Hey, Katharina! Atenção Terra chamando Katharina, está na escuta? – um jovem loiro tentava sem sucesso trazer a tona a morena que estava ao seu lado, aparentemente não estava tendo muito sucesso, pois o olhar dela continuava perdido, fitando um ponto qualquer da sala de júri.

O loiro revirou os olhos, já começando a ficar irritado e sem que nenhum dos outros presentes percebesse pisou com força no pé da morena. Finalmente ele pode notar alguma reação por parte dela, que mordeu os lábios para abafar um grito enquanto lançava um olhar de puro ódio para o loiro.

- Faça isso outra vez Deidara e vão achar o seu cadáver no córrego mais próximo. – ela falou em um tom assassino, os olhos azul safira faiscando de modo cruel. Em outras circunstâncias isso faria com que qualquer outro tremesse da cabeça aos pés, mas o loiro já estava mais do que acostumado com o gênio muitas vezes difícil de Katharina e não se abalou nem um pouco com a ameaça dela.

- Ora, me desculpe, mas era o único jeito de tirá-la do "mundo da lua". – ele sorriu divertido, a voz demonstrava claramente que ele não se arrependia pelo modo como a tinha "desperto".

- Mentiroso. – ela sibilou baixinho, mas já sem o tom de ameaça na voz. Ela olhou ao redor com um leve interesse, parando para observar o advogado tentando defender seu cliente. – Você deveria ser promotor, não sabe mentir tão bem quanto um advogado. – ele comentou de modo irônico.

- Oh, e perder a chance de livrar pobres almas de você? – ele rebateu, ainda sorrindo. – Definitivamente não.

- Salvar, é? – ela perguntou, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. – Fala como se eu fosse uma espécie de pesadelo para os acusados. – ela não pode deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso com o comentário. – O meu único pecado é ter um enorme senso de justiça. – ela completou, encarando-o com seus orbes safira.

- Talvez. – ele pareceu refletir por um momento, mas mesmo assim sustentou o olhar dela. – Só que as vezes você leva as coisas a sério demais.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sussurros, cochichos, ela podia ouvi-los por toda a parte enquanto caminhava com lentidão pelo corredor da universidade, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ir até lá buscar alguns livros, afinal. Sabia muito bem que era o alvo preferido de tais conversas.

- Dizem que ela tem olhos de demônio, essa Hakai Mayu. – ouviu uma garota próxima de si cochichar para a colega, que lançou um rápido olhar para ela.

- Não parece ser tão assustadora... – a outra garota comentou, avaliando Mayu de cima a baixo.

E realmente, ela não parecia. Cabelos negros enrolados nas pontas chegando até o meio das costas, franja pendendo para o lado, olhos azul-bebê inexpressivos, magra, alta e de lábios vermelhos. Tinha a aparência de uma adolescente normal.

- Isso porque você nunca encarou os olhos dela. – a outra falou em um tom assustado. – Disseram que se você olhá-la diretamente, alguns segundos depois você sente que está sendo olhada por um demônio...

- Credo...você deveria parar de dar ouvidos a tudo que as pessoas falam sabia? – reclamou a amiga. – Há, olhos de demônio, francamente, podiam inventar coisa melhor...você tem que deixar de ser ingênua.

Mayu escutava a conversa atentamente, um sorriso maníaco aparecendo em sua face. Detestava que falassem dela como se ela não estivesse ali, presente, mas aquela conversa em si, a estava divertindo. Enquanto uma das garotas demonstrava ter medo dela, a outra parecia achar o motivo de tal medo completamente absurdo.

Qual das duas estaria certa afinal? Ela seria uma adolescente normal ou um ser demoníaco? Riu-se. Tinha certeza de que nenhuma das duas gostaria de descobrir a verdade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pode-se ouvir o barulho de duas batidas na porta ressoando pela sala e logo depois o som de uma voz uma tanto monótona.

- Makie Yonezawa? – veio a pergunta, e uma jovem de cabelos castanho-claro que chegavam até o final das costas e olhos castanho-acinzentados interrompeu o que estava fazendo.

- Sim? – ela perguntou, sem nem ao menos se mover para abrir a porta.

- Poderia abrir a porta? - a voz disse meio hesitante. - Chegaram dois novos corpos e pediram para a senhorita fazer a autópsia o quanto antes...

Makie suspirou cansada e se dirigiu a porta, tirou uma chave prateada do bolso do jaleco e logo estava de frente a um homem de meia idade. Atrás dele, havia duas macas, cobrindo com um pano branco os corpos que ele tinha mencionado. A legista deu uma rápida olhada por cima do ombro e logo voltou sua atenção para o homem a sua frente.

- Porque tanta pressa com isso? – ela perguntou levemente irritada. – Eu ainda nem terminei com aquela bibliotecária da Universidade Central... – comentou casualmente, como se conviver com cadáveres diariamente fosse algo da rotina de qualquer pessoa. No caso dela, era algo absolutamente normal.

- Parece que há um interesse maior em saber o que causou a morte destes. – ele falou quase em um sussurro, como se esperasse que alguém escondido pudesse ouvi-los. Algo totalmente estúpido, na opinião da legista. – Mas não sei de mais nada...

- Uhn...tudo bem. – ela concordou um pouco a contragosto. – Deixe-os lá dentro e depois pode sair. – ela abriu espaço para que ele pudesse empurrar as macas para dentro da sala.

Quando o homem saiu de lá, Makie voltou a trancar a porta. Fitou as macas com raiva, não gostava nem um pouco de ser contrariada, muito menos que lhe entupissem de trabalho, mas não tinha porque reclamar, afinal, fora ela mesma quem escolhera aquela profissão, teria que agüentar, pelo menos por enquanto.

Foi com um pouco de descaso que ela retirou os panos brancos de cima dos corpos. E Arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter feito isso. O que viu fez seu estômago revirar a ela teve que usar de toda sua força de vontade para não desmaiar ou acabar vomitando ali mesmo.

Olhos vidrados, rostos arranhados, mordidos e completamente irreconhecíveis. Os dois corpos pareciam mais as carcaças de algum banquete, um banquete de feras isso ela tinha certeza.

Aos poucos, sem batimentos foram se regularizando e ela sentiu-se mais calma, enojada, mas o choque inicial havia passado. Desde que tinha começado o trabalhar como legista havia visto muitas coisas horríveis, mas nada a tinha deixado tão perturbada quanto aquela visão. Não era de se admirar que o homem que trouxera os corpos parecera tão imensamente aliviado de deixá-los com ela.

Respirando fundo, tateou na mesa até sua mãos encontrarem um bisturi e se aproximou da primeira maca. Alguém tinha que fazer a autópsia, afinal de contas...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/A**: Nhaa, dessa vez nem demorei taanto, hein? xD Eu sei que eu disse que o restante dos personagens apareceriam nesse capítulo, maas não deu x.x (se esconde dos leitores) o cap ia ficar gigantesco o.o e além disso eu queria postar antes do Ano Novo xP não fiquem bravos, dessa vez eu prometo que vou dar atenção redobrada no próximo cap para quem ainda não apareceu nesse ;D

E eu tenho um recadinho pra quem só mandou a ficha no primeiro capítulo e até agora não deu sinal de vida: eu definitivamente _não_ vou incluir mais seus personagens na história se não mandarem um pelo menos "estou acompanhando, continue!" Pode parecer maldade (e realmente é xD) mas esta é uma fic interativa, então interatividade é essencial Ò.ó Desculpem pelo desabafo, mas eu não controlo meu gênio ariano u.u

Obrigada a quem se ofereceu para betar a fic, fiquei muito feliz com isso :D

As fichas para caçadores estão fechadas! Obrigada a todo mundo que mandou, mas infelizmente não dá pra escolher todos, eu iria travar total na fic se ela tivesse personagens demais i.i Maas, chega de enrolar xD

_**Caçadores**_: **Fuu Zef** (Hanna Yin-Yang), **Nanami Sayu** (Karol Uchiha), **Inuzuka Hinna** (.bruh-chan xP) **Yamakie Yoko** (Mayuu Chan), **Mizuno Miyuki** (Lecka-chan).

Agora, quanto aos caçadores escolhidos, eu queria saber quem de vocês aceita morrer x.x (não que eu tenha certeza de que vá matar alguém, mas...por via das dúvidas xD) e quem quer ter um par (morro de dó de deixar os personagens sozinhos xDD), podem me mandar a ficha de um OC se quiserem ou eu mesma faço um ;D

Gentee, que N/A enorme! O.o alguém se deu ao trabalho de ler isso? xDD Bom, Feliz Ano Novo pra todo mundo, tudo de bom para vocês:D

_**Reviews:**_

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **Desculpaa, eu realmente queria colocar a Yuki nesse cap i.i mas no próximo ela vai aparecer e bastante :D vou fazer o máximo para não demorar! Siim, muitas emoções ainda estão por vir xD

**Miyo Kyouhei: **Ahh, que bom que gostou! xD a Sarah é mesmo muito³ medrosa, ninguém as atacou não, era só paranóia da Sarah, bem...pelo menos por enquanto xDD. Sério que você pode ser minha beta? \o então eu queroo! Mas como você prefere betar, e-mail ou msn? Qualquer coisa pode pegar o meu msn lá no meu profile :D

**lucia almeida martins: **Continuei xD espero que goste ;D

**Mari Sushi: **Dessa vez eu não demorei, né? xD Então, o que achou da cena da Aída? xP Ahh, sobre os caçadores eu ainda não tenho planos totalmente traçados para eles, só posso dizer que eles vão ficar na fic por bastante tempo:D

**Larry A. K. McDowell: **°-° sério que está perfeita? #_emo_ção# xD que bom que eu consegui captar o jeitinho da Alexa, eu adorei a personagem, é uma das que eu mais tenho facilidade para escrever... a cena dela acordando na biblioteca fluiu de tal jeito que quando eu vi tinha ficado enorme xDD Ahh...eu escrevo bem? #sai saltitando pelo quarto# Obrigadaaa! Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado ;D

**Mayuu Chan: **\o adorei a Yoko, era justamente um dos tipos de caçadora que eu precisava! Talvez no próximo capítulo ela já apareça :D

**.bruh-chan xP: **E eis o Reeb mostrando todo ar de sua graça pra Hina-chan xD Espero que tenha gostado da cena deles, eu achei muito fofa °-° a ficha da caçadora está aceita, logo ela vai dar as caras por aqui ;D

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **Sério que parece "Os Sete"? o.o já me falaram que André Vianco é um ótimo autor, mas eu nunca li nenhum livro dele...xD

**Aredhel Black: **Siim, atualização é muito feliz xDD espero que tenha gostado da aparição da Katharina, não sei se eu consegui captar direito a alma da personagem o.o por isso fiquei um pouco receosa de escrever com ela xD Ah, sim, eu a coloquei trabalhando como promotora e o Deidara como colega de trabalho dela, espero que não se importe...

**Konoha Sisters: **Nhaii obrigada, que bom que gostou do modo como a Kairi apareceu, o que achou deste? ;D E obrigada pela indicação da beta, eu estava em dúvida sobre quem escolher e a sua indicação ajudou bastante, acabei optando pela Miyo Kyouhei :D

**xKao-chan xx: **Tia? O.o Ahh...eu nem sou tão velha assim, 15 anos só xDD Olha a Makie! Gostou da cena dela:D pode mandar a cena especial quando quiser, sem pressa, eu só vou usar as cenas mais no final...

**Karol Uchiha: **Adorei a personagem °-° tive que colocar ela logo de cara xD espero que não se importe de eu ter colocado ela trabalhando na biblioteca...foi um jeitinho que eu arranjei dela conseguir informações fácil...xD

**nanetys: **Sem problemas pela demora xD eu também adorei a 'reuniãozinha' deles x3 o que achou desse capítulo:D

**Lecka-chan: **Claroo que eu não me importo xD O FF é mesmo um chato u.u que bom que gostou do capítulo! #pula# A Miyuki está aceita e deve aparecer por aqui logo...;D

**Hanna Yin-Yang**: \o que bom que você gostou! Ahh, eu também fiquei decepcionada com várias fics de ficha, acho que muita gente quis fazer porque virou 'modinha' u.u A beta é só pra corrigir errinhos mínimos e ver se não tem nada meio estranho no capítulo xD (autora perfeccionista). Eu fiquei encantada pelo Zef! °-° já está na lista dos meus personagens preferidos da fic ;D

**x Rei-chan**: Perfeito? °-° #_emo_cionada# adorei a cena, ficou muito fofa! Ah, e eu já tenho meus planos para a Reiko e o Neji x3, provavelmente os dois vão se conhecer no próximo capítulo ;D

Beijos,

**Dri Lioncourt **


	6. Caçada a luz do luar

_**Sangue e Chocolate**_

**Sinopse**: Bucareste sempre foi uma cidade que guarda muitos mistérios, mas há certas coisas que deveriam permanecer em segredo...

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto ¬¬'...mas eu ainda vou roubá-los e.e

**Agradecimentos: **_Miyo Kyouhei,_ por betar a fanfic :D

**Ps**: Flashbacks e pensamentos estão em itálico ;D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Capítulo 3 – Caçada a luz do luar **_

Ele podia sentir a chuva forte caindo em sua pele e lhe turvando a visão enquanto corria em meio às árvores. Corria sem saber ao certo para onde ir, a que destino pretendia chegar. Só sabia que não importasse o que acontecesse, ele tinha que continuar correndo para longe deles. Longe dos _caçadores_...

As patas deixavam no chão suas marcas, que logo eram apagadas pela chuva. _Pelo menos isso_, ele pensou, não deixando de correr um momento sequer. Os caçadores teriam dificuldades em continuar a perseguição com aquele tempo.

A poucos passos atrás de si, corria uma loba negra, a cor dos pelos se mesclando com a negritude da noite, lhe garantindo uma certa camuflagem. Ela arfava bastante e ficava nítido que se esforçava ao máximo para acompanhar o ritmo dele, apesar da distância entre os dois aumentar gradativamente.

Maldita hora em que ela insistira em lhe acompanhar! Ele poderia continuar correndo por muito mais tempo se fosse preciso, mas sabia que ela estava com suas forças praticamente esgotadas. Contrariando pela primeira vez seus instintos que lhe diziam para continuar e deixá-la para trás, ele parou. Esperou que ela o alcançasse e se embrenhou mais fundo pela floresta em busca de algo que pudesse lhes servir de esconderijo temporário, sendo seguido prontamente pela loba.

Acabou por encontrar algo que se assemelhava a uma pequena caverna, parou por um instante e voltou-se para a loba, encarando com intensidade seus olhos azul gelo, depois virou novamente e entrou de modo apressado para dentro da caverna. Entendendo o recado, ela o seguiu, mas sem antes lançar olhares preocupados ao redor.

Uma vez dentro do local, ela se deparou não mais com a figura do lobo com o qual estivera a pouco, e sim com a de um ruivo de olhos verde água bastante irritado. Agora ela mesma também começava a mudar, assumindo uma forma cada vez mais humana, até que todas as características lupinas desaparecessem de si. A única coisa que a fazia lembrar a loba eram os olhos, que continuavam com a mesma tonalidade de azul.

- Porque você parou, Gaara? – ela perguntou, tentando manter a respiração regular, ainda estava cansada de correr por tanto tempo daquele modo frenético. – Tenho certeza de que poderia continuar por muito mais...

O ruivo a fitou com uma expressão indecifrável na face, possivelmente estava considerando se deveria responder a pergunta que ela havia feito ou somente ignorá-la.

- É claro que eu poderia...mas você não. – ele falou de modo lento, a voz soando ligeiramente monótona enquanto seus olhos focalizavam um ponto qualquer da caverna. – Acha que eu não percebi que estava a um passo de desmaiar, Sawako?

- Desmaiar? – ela repetiu incrédula. Estava certo que o cansaço a estava vencendo, mas chegar a desmaiar já era demais. Levou uma das mãos livres ao cabelo negro num gesto de irritação, odiava ser subestimada. – Assim você me ofende. Eu posso não ser super resistente, mas não sou uma humana frágil. – ela disse, tentando ao máximo camuflar a irritação presente em sua voz.

Ele, por sua vez, não fazia o menor esforço para esconder a sua insatisfação e irritação crescente.

- Deveria ter te deixado para traz. – o tom de voz havia mudado, agora demonstrava raiva e o ruivo andava de um lado para o outro na caverna enquanto falava. A morena mantinha-se sentada no chão o observando com o canto dos olhos.

As palavras dele vieram até ela como em um choque. O encarou furiosa e pensou em levantar, mas sabia que poderia acabar caindo. Limitou-se a suspirar de modo vencido, de nada adiantaria começar uma discussão ali, ainda mais com alguém tão instável quanto Gaara.

-Ahn...bem, fico feliz que não o tenha feito. – ela esboçou um leve sorriso de agradecimento. Apesar de tudo ele a estava ajudando, mesmo que esta não fosse lá a sua real natureza. Talvez considerar que havia tão poucos Loup Garou restantes estivesse surtindo algum efeito nele.

Ele não respondeu, mas ela pode notar que suas feições se amenizavam e ele parara de andar de um lado para o outro, se encostando em uma das paredes da caverna. Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos, até que Sawako sentisse sua respiração e batimentos regularizarem, novamente apta para correr.

Lá fora a chuva começava a dissipar, e com a lua cheia servindo de iluminação era fácil para caçadores experientes encontrarem os rastros de certos Loup Garou.

Um rapaz de cabelos cinza revoltos e olhos que lembravam duas esmeraldas, seguia confiante a trilha de pegadas deixadas pelos dois lobos. Ao seu lado, uma garota de cabelos castanho-arruivados que chegavam até a cintura segurava com firmeza em cada uma das mãos duas adagas de prata.

- E então, sabe para onde eles foram, Zef? – ela perguntou em seu tom frio habitual, enquanto parava de andar para lançar um olhar inquisitório ao caçador ao seu lado.

- Talvez... – ele respondeu, e um sorriso safado se estampou em seu rosto – quem sabe se você me der um beijo eu não possa dizer...hein, Hinna? – ele mirou a jovem de cima a baixo e ainda sorriu mais abertamente.

- Nem nos seus sonhos. – ela respondeu, a voz antes fria, agora mostrava um leve toque de ameaça, algo que ficou claro quando ela empunhou com mais força as adagas de prata. – Não deveríamos perder tempo com bobagens. – completou, vendo que ele fazia menção de retrucar. Era melhor cortar o assunto o quanto antes, quando se tratava de alguém como Zef.

_Perda de tempo! Há, isso é uma real perda de tempo, como se fossemos encontrar algum Loup Garou depois daquele temporal... _Apesar de seus pensamentos seguirem uma linha completamente diferente da de Hinna, ele não a contestou, não fazia a mínima diferença quando sua 'colega' se tratava de um cubo de gelo ambulante.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A noite também não estava sendo lá das melhores para Hakai Mayu. A jovem se encontrava em casa, ou melhor dizendo, na mansão que herdara da família após a morte do pai e o desaparecimento de sua mãe. O lugar se encontrava em um silêncio mórbido, que chegava a ser sufocante para qualquer um que entrasse lá, mas a dona da mansão parecia apreciar essa característica.

No segundo andar, deitada na cama de dossel esculpida a madeira, a garota de cabelos negros comprimia os olhos com força e apertava o lençol entre os dedos. Na face alva uma expressão que indicava que ela estava tendo um pesadelo. E um dos piores.

_Lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto de uma garotinha de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e olhos azul-bebê. Usava um vestido rosa rodado, cheio de laços e pequenos babados, nos pés sapatinhos pretos. O conjunto a fazia lembrar perfeitamente uma boneca de porcelana, pequena e frágil. Alguém que se não fosse tratada com enorme cuidado, poderia se quebrar._

_E era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo com ela naquele exato momento, enquanto assistia, pelo vão da porta da cozinha, aquela que uma vez chamara de mãe fazendo algo que aos seus olhos, parecia a coisa mais horrível que alguém pudesse fazer em vida._

_Mais lágrimas caíram quando o primeiro golpe foi dado, ela sentia vontade de gritar, sair de lá o mais rápido possível e não ver mais um minuto sequer daquela cena, porém descobriu que a voz ficara presa na garganta e suas pernas já não lhe obedeciam mais._

_Foram três golpes no total. O primeiro o fez cair. O segundo o fez gritar, tamanha a intensidade da dor. E o terceiro o silenciou para sempre. Sua mãe fizera tudo aquilo com uma calma assustadora, parecia apreciar cada momento, cada mísero segundo daquele ato monstruoso. _

_Largou em um canto qualquer o objeto que usara para matar seu próprio marido, observando com interesse o sangue escorrer da cabeça dele e formar uma poça. Em seu rosto, um sorriso que misturava ganância e vitória. Se distanciou do corpo estendido no chão da cozinha para tomar um gole de água, refez o laço do roupão, que estava frouxo e agindo como se o que acabara de fazer fosse algo rotineiro, saiu do cômodo sem sequer lançar um último olhar para o marido morto._

_Atravessou a sala e subiu as escadas mais do que satisfeita consigo mesma, finalmente havia conseguido dar cabo daquele imprestável, finalmente toda a fortuna da família seria sua e ninguém poderia culpá-la pelo assassinato, não houve testemunhas, tinha dispensado todos os empregados aquela noite para por o seu plano em prática...e a única outra pessoa presente na mansão deveria estar no sétimo sono a essa hora._

_É, realmente, ela deveria estar dormindo..._

_Novamente na cozinha, a garotinha não mais chorava, suas lágrimas haviam secado, os olhos, agora desprovidos de brilho, miravam o corpo sem vida do pai. Sua mãe não havia nem se dado ao trabalho de fechar os olhos dele. A pequena caminhou sem se importar em fazer barulho, abaixou-se ao lado do pai e se esforçando para não recomeçar a chorar, fechou-lhe os olhos._

_Enquanto fazia o caminho de volta para seu quarto, ela sentia-se sufocar pelo choro que ficava preso em sua garganta, mas ela sabia que mesmo se quisesse, nunca mais conseguiria chorar, pois ela já havia se quebrado. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O céu era sempre mais bonito naquela época do ano, ainda mais quando se podia contar com a iluminação de uma belíssima lua cheia. Sentada confortavelmente em um dos bancos do pátio da faculdade de direito da cidade estava uma garota loira, ligeiramente baixa e de olhos num tom de azul acinzentado observando com uma luneta, os pequenos pontos brilhantes no céu.

Estava encantada com o que via. Realmente, tinha valido a pena sair de casa no meio da noite para se deparar com um espetáculo como aquele. A fim de encontrar um ponto de observação melhor, ela levantou-se, na intenção de ocupar um banco na outra extremidade do pátio e sem ao menos prestar atenção no caminho que percorria.

Foi bastante previsível quando ela acabou se chocando com uma pessoa que saia apressada da faculdade. Por sorte, ela conseguiu manter o equilíbrio e ficar de pé, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito do outro. Um pouco receosa ela estendeu a mão para o garoto de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados caído a sua frente.

Fingindo não ter visto a mão estendida dela, ele se pôs de pé com extrema facilidade, lançando um olhar zangado para a loira. Algo que ela não pôde deixar de notar.

- Não me olhe desse jeito. – ela bufou irritada. – a culpa foi toda sua! – tudo bem que isso não era totalmente verdade, ela bem sabia que tinha pelo menos metade da culpa por andar sem prestar atenção em nada, mas estava longe de admitir qualquer coisa para ele.

- Minha culpa? – o tom de voz dele mostrava incredulidade. Era só o que lhe faltava, além de ter que passar mais tempo na faculdade para preparar um novo projeto, agora teria que ouvir desaforos de uma maluca que não conseguia sequer olhar por onde andava?

- Sim. _Sua_ culpa! – ela repetiu com convicção. Sentia-se com cada vez mais raiva daquele rapaz, não estava conseguindo manter sua calma de sempre na frente dele e isso, definitivamente, não a deixava nem um pouco feliz. – até parece um cego com esses seus olhos perolados! – ela não pode deixar de descontar pelo menos um pouco nele.

- Cego? – novamente questionou, sem acreditar totalmente que alguém como ela o estava tratando daquele jeito. – Devia controlar sua língua. Sabe com quem está falando?

- A julgar pela sua cara, com algum nerd filhinho de papai. – ela respondeu com descaso. Francamente, odiava aquela pose de superioridade, e esse tipo de pergunta já perdera o efeito de intimidar a o que...uns vinte anos? – Diga então, qual o seu nome?

- Hyuuga Neji. – a resposta veio alta e clara. E um estalo se fez presente na mente dela. É claro, Hyuuga era um dos alunos gênios da faculdade, já ouvira várias pessoas comentando sobre ele...então, era daí que vinha tamanha pose de superioridade?

Ela resolveu se apresentar, afinal de contas seria falta de educação da parte dela, e não queria que aquele arrogantezinho a taxasse como tal.

- Sou Tsukihime Reiko, astróloga. – ela disse, a calma sendo restabelecida aos poucos. Notou que ele ficou surpreso com sua resposta, provavelmente esperava que ela não tivesse formação alguma, fosse só mais uma desocupada que cruzara seu caminho. Sorriu internamente, ah, ele estava completamente enganado!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O vento forte de Bucareste fazia com que a cascata de cabelos pretos de Kairi Hayashi fosse jogada de um lado para o outro conforme ela caminhava. A jovem trazia bem apertada em seus braços uma pasta verde-musgo, recheada de anotações, teses e fotos sobre a pesquisa que estava desenvolvendo sobre Loup Garous. Pesquisa esta que era feita em conjunto com o professor de história da universidade central, Jacques DeMolay.

E era exatamente para a universidade que ela se dirigia agora, havia descoberto algo realmente interessante e que não deveria deixar para contar depois, pelo menos era essa a sensação que ela tinha. Só esperava que tomar o tempo de uma ou duas aulas não deixasse Jacques incomodado...

Em pouco tempo já estava andando com pressa pelo hall de entrada da universidade, se deparando com um pequeno, mas bastante luxuoso balcão de informações onde uma garota de cabelos castanhos lhe sorria de modo amável. Achou melhor perguntar a ela em qual sala Jacques estava dando aula, uma vez que ela poderia se perder facilmente em meio aos milhares de corredores que aquele lugar parecia possuir.

- Com licença...pode me dizer em qual sala está o professor Molay? – a morena perguntou, agora parada em frente á outra garota.

- Uhn...Jacques você quer dizer, não? – ela alargou o sorriso ainda mais. Kairi estranhou o uso do primeiro nome, pelo que se lembrava não tinha encontrado aquela garota em nenhuma das vezes em que viera até a universidade, logo supôs que ela fosse nova lá...e em tão pouco tempo chegar a tratar as pessoas pelo primeiro nome não era algo muito educado ao seu ver.

- Sim, é claro. – ela resolveu deixar suas observações para si mesma.

- Bom, vejamos... – a outra abriu uma agenda e folheou algumas páginas até achar o que queria. – aqui está! Segundo andar, terceira porta a esquerda. – o sorriso ainda não havia deixado o rosto da jovem e Kairi se perguntou se ela não tinha dores musculares por se manter sempre sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – ela estava prestes a se virar para sair quando foi detida por uma pergunta da garota.

- Espere...acho que eu conheço você. Seu nome é Kairi Hayashi, não é? – ela perguntou com a voz levemente modificada, mas a morena não soube identificar o porquê. Voltou-se para ela, a face mostrando confusão.

- Sim...de onde me conhece? Eu não me lembro de você. – ela respondeu calmamente. Tudo bem que não era a melhor fisionomista do mundo, mas tinha certeza de que se lembraria do rosto dela, principalmente com aquele sorriso tão grande estampado na face. Inconscientemente levou a mão a correntinha de com os pingentes de lua e coração em seu pescoço...será que...?

- Ah, bem, acho que você nunca me viu. – ela respondeu prontamente, entrelaçando os dedos e parecendo um tanto constrangida. – na verdade, te conheço por causa do seu trabalho. Você lançou um livro sobre leprechauns¹ há uns dois anos...e eu simplesmente fiquei encantada por ele! Aliás, me chamo Nanami Sayu. – ela sorriu entusiasmada, estendendo a mão direita para a historiadora.

- Sério? – Kairi não pode deixar de sorrir diante de uma afirmação como aquela, era sempre prazeroso ter seu trabalho reconhecido por alguém. – Oh, foi o meu primeiro trabalho sobre lendas, fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- E porque eu não gostaria? – ela comentou divertida. – adoro tudo sobre lendas! E Bucareste está cheia delas... – o tom foi se tornando cada vez mais baixo conforme ela falava e a morena teve que se inclinar um pouco para entender o que ela dizia.

Estava prestes a continuar o diálogo com Sayu, se esquecendo momentaneamente do porque tinha vindo ali quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado por alguém. Voltou-se para a direção do som e seus olhos pousaram na figura de um garotinho loiro de cabelos arrepiados e olhos azul-safira que não aparentava ter mais do que oito anos, mas que na verdade já possuía 25 anos, tendo uma aparência infantil devido a uma doença de paralisação do crescimento.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Kairi? – ele perguntou, soando extremamente cordial.

- Vim fazer uma visita. – ela sorriu divertida, indicando com os olhos a pasta verde-musgo que carregava. Ele entendeu prontamente o que ela queria dizer. Os dois haviam combinado, desde o início da pesquisa, não comentar nada que remetesse ao nome Loup Garou na presença de outras pessoas, pois pelo que parecia, grande parte da população de Bucareste ainda acreditava fervorosamente na lenda.

- Claro. – ele sorriu de volta, e ela pode perceber que ele havia entendido. Ele ofereceu o braço para ela, que aceitou e saíram pelo corredor, mas sem antes se despedirem de Sayu.

Uma vez sozinha a garota desfez a expressão amável, substituindo-a por uma que indicava frieza...e também um certo tédio.

- Tanto trabalho em manter uma conversa amigável para nada! – ela bufou, revirando os olhos.

- É realmente uma pena, Sayu-chan... – uma voz com um quê de zombaria ecoou pelo hall de entrada. Sayu não precisou nem procurar o dono daquela voz para saber de quem se tratava, uma vez que o conhecia muito bem.

- Oh, mas ela estava _quase_ me contando! Eu sei que ela tem alguma informação importante. – ela sentou-se em cima do balcão, balançando os pés de um modo bastante infantil. – bastariam mais alguns minutos, mas ele apareceu...ou você não me acha amável o suficiente para que ela me conte tudo o que sabe, Arturo-kun? – ela mirou um rapaz de cabelos loiro-acinzentados, porte altivo e exóticos olhos violetas, que descia as escadas lentamente em sua direção.

- Eu diria que é amável até demais... – novamente o tom de zombaria na voz. Se isso viesse de qualquer outra pessoa, Sayu não hesitaria em matar o infeliz do modo mais lento possível que pudesse encontrar, mas como aquele rapaz, além de ser um caçador, era sua 'dupla' e ela não ficaria nada contente em ter que fazer todo o trabalho sozinha, por isso resolveu deixar a idéia de lado. – você tem exagerado demais. – ele comentou com descaso evidente.

- Oh, é mesmo? – ela não pode deixar de colocar um tom de ameaça na voz, ele poderia estar do mesmo lado que ela, mas definitivamente ela não tinha que aturar críticas da parte dele.

- É. – ele por sua vez não se deixou intimidar, e sorrindo de modo irônico para ela, acrescentou. – Fique de olho, eles podem servir para alguma coisa. – e deu-lhe as costas sem dizer mais nada, logo desaparecendo da vista dela, deixando para trás uma Sayu muito mal-humorada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katharina Strauss estremeceu levemente ao sentir o contato do vento frio em sua pele desprotegida. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia sair aquela noite, mas ficar sozinha em casa, ainda mais com insônia, a estava trazendo lembranças bastante desagradáveis. Sair para tomar um ar fora a solução mais sensata que ela encontrara. Bem, pelo menos devia ter se lembrado de pegar um casaco antes de sair.

Abraçou a si mesma numa tentativa falha de se aquecer, não deixando um instante sequer de caminhar de modo aparentemente calmo, o barulho dos saltos indo de encontro ao chão ecoando pela rua semi-deserta. Diferentemente da grande maioria das pessoas, a morena não sentia medo algum em caminhar sozinha no meio da noite, aliás, esse hábito estava se tornando freqüente para ela.

Suspirando, tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso, acendeu um e guardou o restante. Simplesmente, havia coisas das quais ela não conseguia se livrar, fumar era uma delas, fora um jeito que encontrara para manter-se calma e agora, não conseguia largar de modo algum.

Abriu a boca, soltando uma baforada de fumaça e piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Já era possível que estivesse com sono?

- Pelo jeito, a caminhada serviu para alguma coisa... – ela comentou consigo mesma, tomando o rumo de volta para casa, uma vez que a temperatura abaixara ainda mais e se ela ficasse por ali, correria sérios riscos de acabar gripada e de cama.

Andando naquele mesmo passo lento e ritmado, agora sem o cigarro em mãos, ela poderia ser facilmente comparada com a figura de um anjo. Um anjo negro andando em meio às ruas silenciosas de Bucareste.

_Anjo Negro._

Era incrível a quantidade de lembranças que aquelas duas simples palavras conseguiam lhe despertar. Realmente, incrível...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Papéis espalhados pela mesa, fotos de várias pessoas seguidas de anotações em uma letra caprichada compunham o ambiente. Uma garota de cabelos prateados e olhos verde água analisava com atenção uma das muitas fichas da qual tinha alcance.

Ao seu lado, um rapaz de olhos azul opacos e cabelos pretos revoltos a observava com certo tédio, os pés em cima da mesinha de vidro, largado em uma posição não muito confortável. Ela, por sua vez, fazia o máximo de esforço para não se irritar com o jeito tão pouco profissional que ele agia diante da situação. Zef e Hinna haviam saído a algumas horas para ver se encontravam rastros de Loup Garou ou algo do gênero, mas estavam demorando demais...

Balançou a cabeça de modo negativo, não gostava nem um pouco de admitir, mas estava começando a ficar preocupada com eles. Com um suspiro, largou as fichas de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa, passando a encarar o teto como se de repente tivesse percebido o quanto ele era interessante. Sentiu os olhos azuis acompanharem seu movimento com um interesse repentino, não tardando para que o dono se manifestasse.

- Preocupada? – ele perguntou, a voz transparecendo um toque de musicalidade. Ela franziu o cenho de leve, mas continuou a encarar o teto.

- Não diga bobagens, Rasui. – ela respondeu, um pouco irritada. Sabia que ele estava certo, e maldito fosse por perceber as coisas com tamanha facilidade, mas ela estava longe de chegar a admitir o que quer que fosse para ele. – Eles sabem se cuidar.

- Claro que sabem, realmente foi bobagem minha pensar que você pudesse se importar com alguém, não é, Yoko? – ele novamente falou, deixando o sarcasmo da frase bastante evidente. Fazendo com que Yoko tivesse ímpetos de atirá-lo pela janela e depois ainda acertá-lo com uma de suas flechas especiais para Loup Garous.

- Você não sabe de nada. – ela comentou em tom amargo, virando o rosto para encará-lo direto nos olhos. – e fala demais também, quase sempre coisas inúteis. – ela não pode deixar de alfinetar o ego do moreno, mas ao que parecia ele possuía uma calma e autocontrole difíceis de serem quebrados, pois não fez nada além de revirar os olhos e encará-la de volta.

- Eu só não gosto de ficar planejando ataques. – ele respondeu, com a calma inabalável ainda presente. – ainda mais quando eles me fazem varar a noite acordado. – e como se para comprovar o que estava dizendo, ele bocejou longamente, num gesto que o deixava muito parecido com um felino.

- Ah, isso porque você também não gosta de trabalhar. – ela disse com desgosto. – sou eu quem sempre tem que bolar todos os planos e estratégias! A única coisa que você faz é reclamar. – como se já não bastasse Zef e Hinna a deixarem sozinha com Rasui, ainda estava tendo uma conversa não muito amigável com ele, além do moreno não dar a mínima ajuda com os planos, e pelo que ela pudera perceber, os considerava perda de tempo. E isso, definitivamente, a deixava irritada.

- Sabia que não deveria ter virado caçador... – ele suspirou cansado e se pos a ajudá-la, já que não via outro meio de acabar com uma discussão iminente. _Ah, lá se vai outra noite perdida com planos inúteis..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Já havia amanhecido a um certo tempo, as ruas novamente eram tomadas pela multidão de passantes; um novo dia em Bucareste. E como sempre, mais um dia de trabalho...no centro da cidade, em uma clínica veterinária bastante conceituada da região encontravam-se duas mulheres: Sarah Williams e Lily Contarell.

- Sabe, Lily, essa sua dedicação toda chega a me assustar – a morena falou, mirando a outra com seus olhos castanhos, enquanto discretamente tentava se manter o mais longe possível do gatinho que a amiga estava cuidando. – nunca vi ninguém que gostasse tanto do próprio trabalho...

A outra riu com gosto diante do comentário da morena, era impressionante o tipo de comentários que ela poderia fazer. Ainda sem se distrair do que estava fazendo, ela tratou de responder a amiga.

- Isso porque eu realmente gosto do que faço – ela sorriu de modo sincero, voltando seu olhar para Sarah, que estava novamente preocupada em se manter longe do gatinho. – não é uma questão de dinheiro, por isso tanta dedicação... – e vendo que a amiga continuava a se afastar, ela acrescentou. – Sarah, ele não vai machucar, é só um gato!

- Mas ele estava bufando para mim, Lily! – ela apontou um dedo para o gato de forma acusadora, que respondeu miando para ela. – se você o soltar ele vai me morder...

- Não vai, não... – ela tentava sem sucesso acalmar a morena. – ele é praticamente inofensivo! – ela argumentou, mas percebendo que não haveria jeito, levou o animal para fora, colocando-o longe das vistas de Sarah. – pronto, satisfeita?

- Muito. – ela respirou aliviada, deixando-se escorregar pela parede da clínica. Mas seu momento de paz durou poucos minutos, pois logo elas ouviram o barulho da porta sendo aberta e por ela passarem um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos pretos, acompanhado de um enorme cachorro branco. – AHHH!!!

A cena que se passava seria bastante cômica se nenhum deles estivesse preocupado em confirmar se Sarah estava bem. Ao ver aquele cachorro enorme entrando pela sala e indo em direção a ela, a morena se assustara e numa tentativa de sair correndo ela acabara por bater a cabeça com força na parede.

- Você está bem? – o garoto, apesar de segurar um pouco o riso, parecia genuinamente preocupado. Ele ofereceu a mão para ela, que aceitou meio a contragosto. – Desculpe pelo Akamaru – ele sorriu sem jeito, fazendo com que ela involuntariamente sorrisse também. – Sou Inuzuka Kiba.

- Ah, tudo bem, eu me assusto fácil mesmo... – ela disse, enquanto ajeitava as roupas um pouco amarrotadas. – Meu nome é Sarah Williams – ela sorriu, mas o sorriso murchou quando repentinamente ela lembrou-se de algo importante. – Ah, não!

- O que foi, Sarah? – Lily se pronunciou, achando estranha a reação da amiga.

- Eu...estou atrasada! – ela falou com um fio de voz, os olhos levemente arregalados. – tenho que ir, tchau Lily, até mais Kiba. – ela acenou para eles e saiu porta afora com uma rapidez impressionante.

- Ahn, não pergunte... – a veterinária disse, percebendo a confusão do olhar do outro. Ele deu de ombros, certas coisas era melhor mesmo não ficar sabendo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Instaladas confortavelmente em grandes pufes no chão da sala de estar, Alexa Lancaster e Aída das Costas conversavam animadamente. Bem, Aída falava e Alexa escutava com atenção, ocasionalmente concordando com a cabeça para mostrar que a estava ouvindo.

- ...e você realmente não vai acreditar no que... – a estudante de psicologia falava animada, mas ao virar-se para a amiga, percebeu que esta tinha o olhar vago, como se só estivesse ali de corpo presente. – Ahn...Alexa? Você está ao menos escutando o que eu digo? – ela perguntou com uma pontada de irritação, ser ignorada não estava na lista de coisas que ela mais gostava.

- Estou, Aída. – ela respondeu com calma. Estava certo que se distraíra alguns instantes do monólogo, mas havia prestado atenção no conteúdo geral da conversa. – Olhar em outra direção não quer dizer que eu não esteja de ouvindo...

- Sei, assim como um olhar que indica que seus pensamentos estão a quilômetros de distância. – ela comentou com sarcasmo. – mas preste atenção, você pode achar interessante essa parte da história. – ela sorriu de modo travesso.

- Qual parte, a que você feriu os sentimentos de um pobre garoto emo? – ela disse, devolvendo o sorriso da outra e se ajeitando no pufe.

- Não. – ela alargou ainda mais o sorriso. – mas se bem que essa parte foi ótima! – e de súbito sua expressão se fechou, passando para uma mais séria e levemente sombria, algo que fez com que Alexa olhasse espantada para ela, lembrando-se imediatamente da secretária da universidade. – é sobre a conversa que eu ouvi entre ele e Tsunade-sama.

- Não sabia que você tinha o costume de escutar conversas alheias. – ela falou, recebendo um olhar de reprovação por conta do comentário, mas era algo realmente estranho ver a amiga com a face tão séria. Sendo assim, ela devia ter ouvido alguma coisa de extrema importância.

- Ouvi sem querer...mas isso não vem ao caso. O problema é que fiquei preocupada depois que ouvi sobre o que eles conversavam...

_Logo depois que o moreno entrara para falar com Tsunade, a ruiva havia voltado para o interior da loja, em busca de algumas bebidas guardadas no estoque. Estava voltando para entregá-las ao cliente quando a voz exaltada de sua chefe a fez parar no meio do corredor._

_Na hora nem percebeu que se aproximava da sala onde os dois conversavam, colando o ouvido a porta para poder escutar a conversa com mais clareza. Era a primeira vez que via alguém retrucar os berros de Tsunade sem ser jogado porta afora pela loira. _

_Sabia que se fosse pega escutando aquela conversa, isso poderia implicar em sua demissão e também não era do seu feitio fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas mesmo que tentasse dar meia volta, ela sabia que suas pernas não a obedeceriam, a curiosidade era grande demais, afinal._

_Tomando o máximo de cuidado para não ser descoberta, ela passou a prestar atenção no que era dito dentro da sala, fazendo sua curiosidade aumentar cada vez mais._

_- Você sabe que é só uma questão de tempo até que eles nos descubram, Tsunade-sama. – o moreno falava com sua habitual voz fria, mas dava para perceber, mesmo levemente, que a situação o deixava de certo modo preocupado._

_- Sim, eu sei. – a voz dela saiu cansada, acompanhada de certa monotonia. – mas fugir nunca foi a solução para nossos problemas..._

_- Claro, mas foi o que nos manteve vivos até agora. Somos os últimos de Bucareste, é uma grande desvantagem. Se você comparar, o número de caçadores aumenta ao passo que o nosso diminui, se continuar assim, não vamos durar muito tempo. _

_A ruiva arregalou os olhos, em espanto evidente. Pelo rumo da conversa dava entender que eles eram fugitivos e estavam sendo perseguidos por alguma organização. Tsunade teria feito algo contra a lei? Ela e aquele rapaz eram parte de uma mesma...ahn...máfia? _

_No mesmo instante achou a possibilidade ridícula. A loira era obviamente uma pessoa...agressiva, mas chegar a fazer parte de uma máfia, quadrilha ou seja lá o que fosse era um pouco longe demais. Mas ela não podia deixar de considerar que o tema da conversa era suspeito, extremamente suspeito._

Depois de ouvir o relato da amiga, Alexa não pode deixar de concordar que aquilo soava bastante comprometedor, mas não via que ligação poderia haver entre ela e a tal conversa para que se sentisse tão interessada.

- Está claro que a sua chefe tem alguns problemas, mas não me parece ser nada de mais. – ela falou com simplicidade, analisando os fatos por completo.

- Calma, ainda falta uma parte. – Aída sorriu e a arqueóloga a olhou interrogativa. – eu ainda ouvi algumas palavras como 'Loup Garou' e 'Universidade Central'. Não entendi as frases direito porque eles estavam falando muito baixo. – ela fez uma careta de insatisfação. – e quando saiu, aquele emo estava levando um livro com o desenho de uma cabeça de lobo, exatamente igual ao que você carrega de cima para baixo.

Pronto. Agora ela chegara a um assunto que interessava e muito a Alexa. Qualquer coisa que envolvesse o nome Loup Garou agora era motivo de uma investigação minuciosa para ela. Só não entendia o porque da dona de uma loja de bebidas ter guardado consigo um exemplar daquele livro, ainda mais quando estes eram considerados extremamente raros.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hyuuga Hinata olhava maravilhada para a extensa coleção de fotos que cobriam as paredes do apartamento de Reeb. Havia fotos de todos os tipos, desde paisagens gélidas a oásis no meio do deserto. Ela não pôde deixar de admitir que era a decoração mais linda que ela já havia posto os olhos.

- I-isso é lindo, Reeb. – ela falou, sorrindo tímida para ele. Havia se passado duas semanas desde que o conhecera naquele dia na fonte, mas ela ainda não conseguia falar com ele sem gaguejar um pouco, coisa que a deixava frustrada consigo mesma.

- Obrigado. – ele devolveu o sorriso. Ao contrário dela, já se sentia completamente à vontade com a presença da Hyuuga, tinham se encontrado algumas outras vezes durante aquelas duas semanas e haviam se tornado bons amigos desde então. – deu bastante trabalho... – ele riu, ao se lembrar das inúmeras horas que gastara com a decoração, mas o resultado final tinha valido a pena.

- E por isso é ainda mais... – ela começou a falar, virando-se para mirá-lo com seus olhos perolados. - ...lindo. – ela corou imediatamente após dizer aquelas palavras, na mente a confusão, não sabia muito bem se estava falando das fotos ou do rapaz a sua frente.

- Ahn...que bom que você gostou... – ele respondeu meio sem jeito, levando as mãos ao cabelo inconscientemente, não sabia porque, mas as palavras dela o haviam pego desprevenido...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ela não sabia se eram as paredes de pedra pura, cobertas por uma fina camada de musgo, as vidraças quebradas que davam entrada para o vento de inverno ou o fato de que estava no meio da noite em um castelo antigo e desabitado que lhe causava incômodo crescente.

Tudo bem que não estava sozinha naquele lugar no mínimo assustador, mas ela não podia chamar um camera-man e dois assistentes de gravação de companhia ideal em um castelo escuro, e, pelo que se diziam, mal assombrado. Não que ela acreditasse nesse tipo de coisa, mas não estava nem um pouco a fim de por em prova as suas crenças...lembraria de processar o jornal por obrigá-la a gravar uma matéria em um local de tão pouca segurança!

- Muito bem, pessoal! Vamos terminar logo essa gravação e sair o quanto antes daqui! – ela falou em tom autoritário, e enquanto esperava a equipe de filmagem ajustar os equipamentos, ajeitou como pôde os longos cabelos negros, soltando o coque no qual os mantinha presos.

- Tudo pronto, Yuki-san. – falou um dos assistentes, e ela voltou seus olhos escarlates para a câmera a pouco ligada, com um sorriso um tanto forçado ela começou a falar o texto que havia decorado para a bendita matéria.

E teria continuado até o final, se seus olhos não tivesse captado, mesmo que de relance, a visão de mais alguém no castelo, alguém que ela não fazia a menor idéia de quem era, mas tinha certeza de que não deveria estar ali. Afinal, o horário de visitação do Castelo de Peles havia se extinguido há muito tempo, ela e sua equipe ainda estavam ali somente por conta da matéria, não era permitido mais ninguém entrar...

- Corta. – ela falou após alguns instantes fitando o local onde tinha certeza que vira uma pessoa. – fiquem aqui, eu já volto...

- Mas...Tsukihime-san, pode ser perigoso andar pelo castelo sozinha. – um deles tentou argumentar, ao passo que a japonesa já estava completamente decidida.

- Não tem problema, eu sei me cuidar melhor do que vocês três juntos. – ela piscou para eles, sorrindo de modo sarcástico, e virando no corredor a esquerda, sumiu de vista.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ah! Depois de horas e horas de trabalho cansativo não havia nada melhor do que uma cama confortável e ter o tempo que quisesse para dormir. E nesse momento era tudo o que Makie Yonezawa precisava para repor suas energias, e também era o que ela estava prestes a fazer, quando o som da campainha tocando lhe encheu os ouvidos, seguida logo depois por batidas frenéticas na porta da frente da casa.

_E lá se vai minha noite de sono...só espero que não seja mais um maldito corpo precisando de uma autópsia urgente_; ela pensou contrariada, acabando de dar um lanço em seu robe, gritando um "já vai" para que quer que estivesse lá fora.

Maldizendo mentalmente o ser que a tinha atrapalhado em uma hora daquelas, ela abriu a porta, ainda meio sonolenta e se deparou com duas figuras bastante familiares: Kanako e Haku. A Loup Garou de cabelos azul claro trazia consigo um pequeno guaxinim, aninhado confortavelmente em seus braços.

- O que foi que aconteceu dessa vez? – a legista perguntou, já prevendo que pela expressão dos dois a sua frente, boa coisa realmente não havia acontecido.

- Como você sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa? – o rapaz perguntou, visivelmente perplexo com o que ela dissera, mas para Makie, deduzir as coisas apenas pelas expressões das pessoas era algo de extrema facilidade.

- Ora, dá para ver pela cara de vocês...ou será que vão a alguma festinha do pijama e resolveram passar aqui para me convidar? – ela retrucou de modo sarcástico, perder seu tempo com aquela conversa sem sentido a estava deixando irritada.

- Calma, Makie, não queremos que coisas piores aconteçam, não é? – Kanako interveio, com seu cinismo presente, mas a voz carregando algo mais, que pode ser interpretado como um leve tom de ameaça.

- Não...nós não queremos... – ela respondeu pausadamente, tentando conter sua raiva aos poucos. Se estavam ali, era porque precisavam da ajuda dela, e naquele estado do raiva ela não conseguiria ajudar ninguém.

- Ótimo. – a Loup Garou abriu um sorriso. – Viemos buscar você, precisamos que dê uma olhada na Sawako e no Gaara. – ela falou, agora mudando para um tom sério, o cinismo já não estava mais presente.

- Porque? Eles brigaram de novo? – ela bem sabia que os dois, tendo aqueles gênios fortes e por vezes incontroláveis acabam por se desentender e não eram exatamente o que poderia se chamar de amigos.

- Nada disso. – ela suspirou pesarosa, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Haku. – eles foram perseguidos, por caçadores.

- O quê!? – o espanto se fez presente na voz e nas feições dela. Não! Era impossível que qualquer caçador tivesse descoberto as identidades deles, sabia que apesar de tudo, eles eram alguns dos que mais tomavam cuidado para não serem descobertos!

- Fique calma, Makie-san. – Haku se pronunciou, transmitindo na voz aquela serenidade capaz de acalmar qualquer pessoa. – eles estão bem.

- Mas mesmo assim, precisamos que venha rápido. – Kanako continuou. – Gaara levou um tiro de raspão e achamos que o veneno pode se espalhar...e como você é...

- ...a única pessoa mais próxima de uma médica, resolveram me chamar. É, eu já sei disso. – ela completou a frase da outra. Não admitiria, mas estava preocupada com o ruivo. – Esperem um pouco, vou trocar de roupa...

_...bastante preocupada._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¹Leprechauns são figuras mitológicas do folclore da Irlanda, o leprechaun (pronuncia-se _LÉP-re-káum_) é apresentado como um diminuto homenzinho, sempre ocupado a trabalhar em um único pé de sapato em meio às folhas de um arbusto. Ele é tido como o sapateiro do povo das fadas. Também são conhecidos pelos nomes de Tumores, Duendes ou Gnomos.

**N/A**: x.x God, nem acredito que eu consegui terminar esse capítulo! #coro de aleluia ao fundo# tá, dessa vez eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa decente pela demora u.u foi pura síndrome de Shikamaru mesmo, ou seja, a famosa preguiça! xD bem, minhas aulas começam dia 11 e a partir daí eu provavelmente vou demorar para postar novos capítulos, mas que fique bem claro que eu não vou desistir da fic! #olhar cheio de determinação#

Próximo capítulo tem festa 8D pares que ainda não se conheceram vão se encontrar lá...quem quiser que eu coloque alguma música na cena do seu personagem fique a vontade :D é só deixar o nome da música e a banda o cantor que eu dou um jeitinho de colocar! ;P __

_**Reviews:**_

**karol Uchiha: **xD foi ela que matou sim, achei que seria algo bem típico dela. E pode deixar que se a Sayu morrer vai levar muita gente com ela o.o #medo#. Então, sobre o parzinho dela, é o Arturo, que apareceu junto com ela na cena, espero que goste dele ;D

**nanetys: **obrigadaa! #abraça e aperta nanetys# é sempre bom saber que o tema da fic agradou tanto °-° também adoro aquele tipo de cena fofinha, além de combinar bastante com o Reeb e a Hinata. xD eu concordo que Deidara advogado é algo no mínimo estranho, mas na minha lógica seria um disfarce perfeito para um Loup Garou 'explosivo' que não quer ser descoberto xD

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **:D que bom que gostou! pode deixar que na primeira oportunidade que tiver, vou ler o livro xD.

**Svit-Kona: **Ah, sem problemas n.n espero que tenha gostado do flashback da Mayu! ;D

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **é, a Hina-chan tem muita³ sorte mesmo 8D bem, tomara que a sua espera tenha valido a pena, gostou da aparição da Yuki? Se adivinhar quem estava no castelo ganha biscoito xD

**Mari Sushi: **impressão, ou o ff cortou sua review? Õ.o eu já não gosto de escrever muita coisa na N/A, acho que a grande maioria nem lê u.u maas, em boa parte deles eu sempre ponho alguma coisa importante ;D

**Miyo Kyouhei: **Kyaa, eu amei o modo como você betou a fic! Está de parabéns! xD

**Mayuu Chan: **nossa, assim eu também me sinto importante xD entãoo, o que acha do Rasui como parzinho da Yoko? Criei esse OC especialmente pra ela, espero que goste!

**Aredhel Black: **que bom, eu fico mais aliviada! xD o que achou deste?

**x Rei-chan: **Sim, sim...e espero que goste desse também ;D

**Konoha Sisters: **pedido atendido, olha a Kairi de novo! ;P que bom que gostou das outras partes, eu fiz o máximo para que elas não ficassem cansativas de ler, espero ter conseguido isso nessa capítulo também...xD

**Hanna Yin-Yang: **pode ficar tranqüila, o Zef é o único (pelo menos ainda) que eu tenho certeza que não vai morrer, nhá, não teria coragem de matar ele xD sobre o parzinho, nada contra yaoi, eu adoro °¬° mas achei melhor criar uma OC para ele, aliás, ela aparece na mesma cena que ele, é a Sawako, espero que goste dela ;D Ahhh, faz uma fic de fichas siim! Amo essas comédias besteirol 8D

**.bruh-chan xP: **nhaaa, que bom que gostou! Não foi tão logo, mas a Hinna apareceu! ;D espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Larry: **°-° #super emocionada pela review# ahh, obrigada! #abraça e aperta a Larry# bom, eu entendo o problema da demora xD passei por algo semelhante quando fui viajar u.u #aquela que foi pra roça nas férias# xDD

**xKao-chan xx: **8D obrigada! Eu tentei fazer a Makie o máximo possível igual a ficha...que bom que deu certo xD pode chamar de tia se quiser sim, eu só tava brincando xD. Eu adorei a cena, mas vou precisar fazer algumas alteraçõezinhas, porque, tipo o Gaara é Loup Garou, então ele já sabe que a Makie também é.../ espero que não se importe ;D

Beijos,

**Dri Lioncourt **


End file.
